Clearing the Circuit
by Casa Circe
Summary: Between FBM and TBR. My entry for dA's Zutara Week marathon. Aang tries an alternative way of reaching the Avatar State but some unresolved tension between a certain pair of benders threatens to jeopardize the venture with some "electrifying" consequences


An Alliance of Traitors

**Clearing the Circuit**

_Disclaimer: "Avatar: the Last Airbender" not mine. That is that._

_Note: Set between "The Firebending Masters" and "The Boiling Rock."_ _I prefer writing in this setting because there are less characters to spread attention to and I don't want to have many neglected characters._

**--**

"This is perfect, guys," Aang announced to the group excitedly, "now that I finally have a firebending teacher, I can perform one of the alternative exercises Guru Pathik taught me to master the Avatar state!"

The other inhabitants of the Western Air Temple looked back curiously at the thrilled young airbender and wondered what he was going on about. Not all of the Avatar's friends welcomed the presence of their former enemy, Prince Zuko, and some still found it strange how much the Avatar had easily warmed up to his new firebending teacher. Considering their recent failed invasion as well as leaving behind their loved ones to get away safely, the others found it peculiar that the Avatar was able to be bright and optimistic about anything even in spite of his naturally cheerful disposition. Nevertheless, they were eager to hear what he had to say.

"What are you talking about, Aang?" Sokka asked finally, voicing out what everyone else was thinking.

"I mean," Aang replied elatedly, "there's another way for me to master the Avatar state."

"That's great news, Aang," Katara cried with joy and excitement, "why didn't you try it before?"

"Like I said earlier, Katara," Aang explained, "it can't be done unless we have representatives of all four elements. And now that Zuko's joined us, I can perform this alternative exercise and maybe master the Avatar state at last."

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?" Sokka told Aang with slight impatience, "now that there's a chance for you to finally maximize your Avatar powers, and now that you're mastering all four elements, then we can definitely end this war."

"Exactly, Sokka," Aang replied, "so let's get to work. I'm going to need Katara, Toph, and Zuko to help me with this."

The aforementioned benders nodded back at the Avatar and walked over to him to listen to his instructions.

Haru, Teo, and the Duke watched with understanding and waited around to watch what the four benders were going to do. Ever since they joined Aang and his group, these three boys had to get used to being left out every now and then. They knew that none of the Avatar's friends meant to do this but they also knew that, except for Zuko maybe, they weren't exactly a part of the close-knit circle of Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph. So they accepted this reality and decided not to feel too bad about it. They were still thankful that they were able to witness the Avatar and his greatest allies in action.

Sokka walked up to the three and clapped his hands on the shoulders of Teo and the Duke companionably.

"Yes, yes, I know," Sokka said sympathetically, "sometimes, there's the slightest hint of discrimination against us non-benders."

"I'm a bender," Haru said with slight annoyance.

"Ah, but you're not the Avatar's earthbending master, are you?" Sokka pointed out.

"No," Haru agreed with slumped shoulders, "I guess not."

The three non-benders plus Haru sighed as they watched the bending masters discuss the alternative method of achieving the Avatar state.

--

"Well, it's certainly not as difficult as I thought it would be," Katara concluded after listening to Aang explain the process.

"Maybe you're just taking it at face value," Toph teased the waterbender, "that wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

Toph tilted her head in a very blatant way towards where Zuko was standing. Katara glared at Toph who grinned knowing that she had succeeded in pushing Katara's buttons and yet was immune to even the fiercest of glares. Zuko was well aware that he was being referred to but he decided that the best course of action was to ignore this.

Katara had continued to be cold to him despite Aang's newfound trust in the firebender. She had relaxed in her hostilities somewhat (meaning she had never mentioned or as much as alluded to the death threat again) but nevertheless, they were far from being on good terms with each other. He had approached her several times and tried to prove his "transformation" but every time she would refuse to listen to any of his claims and the latest of his attempts had ended in a heated argument which would almost have become a duel had Haru and Toph not intervened.

The firebender sighed. He had expected joining the Avatar to be challenging but this was something else. The others had soon dropped all their doubts and suspicions of him when Aang had expressed his sincere and wholehearted trust in Zuko after returning from the realm of the Sun Warriors. But Katara was steadfast in her mistrust and the tension between them only grew as time passed. And it didn't look like such an issue would be resolved any time soon.

Anyway, he and Katara had silently decided to have a temporary ceasefire in order to support Aang in his achieving the Avatar state. There was one thing Zuko and Katara agreed upon and it was that they needed to do everything in their power to support Aang because he was destined to restore balance to the world.

"Guys, it is very important that none of us have any disagreements over anything during this process," Aang told his friends, "the key to the success of this activity is complete detachment from all worldly cares. We must not be burdened by any external concern in order for our internal energy circuits to be free and open to the flow of energy."

"All right, all right," Toph interrupted with impatience, "enough of the spiritual mumbo-jumbo, Twinkletoes. Let's get down to business. We don't exactly have the luxury of time."

"You're right, Toph," Aang conceded, "so here we go. We have to be arranged according to the Avatar cycle."

And so Katara stood on one side, Toph stood beside her, Zuko beside Toph, and finally Aang completed the circle by positioning himself in between Zuko and Katara. Once they had found their places and made the necessary adjustments, Aang explained the rest of the process.

"The physical part of it is really simple," the Avatar said, "we simply have to hold hands, and then..."

"Hold hands?" Zuko asked nervously. It was bad enough that he had to dance with Aang. He could somehow hear snickers coming from Sokka and the others.

"Yes," Aang replied innocently. But Zuko's apprehension was not lost on Katara.

"What's the matter, Zuko?" she taunted, "are you afraid that Aang would sense your guilt?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her but he refused to rise to the bait.

"Maybe you're afraid he'd sense your hate, Katara," Toph whispered in a warning tone which the waterbender ignored.

"That's enough, everyone," Aang said, "let's have a few moments of complete silence. In those moments I want us all to take deep breaths and clear our minds of all external distractions. Free yourselves of these burdensome thoughts and allow yourselves to feel the flow of pure energy within you."

Everyone nodded and followed Aang's instructions. They all closed their eyes and focused on blanking their minds out. Breathing deeply, they abandoned all their worries and fears and even their memories and soon they felt an overwhelming surge of energy, of their own energy, welling up from within them.

Even Sokka, Haru, Teo, and the Duke joined in the activity and though the surge of energy they experienced was not as great as that experienced by Aang and his teachers, nevertheless, these four individuals felt strangely refreshed and rejuvenated by having a few moments free of the burden of thoughts.

"Are you ready?" Aang asked the three benders in a hushed tone. Slowly, they all opened their eyes and nodded. Then, without any words being spoken, they linked their hands together, forming the Avatar cycle and began the process.

Once all the hands had been joined, they closed their eyes once again and Aang focused on clearing the paths of the pools of energy, not only within him but within everyone in that circle. Guru Pathik had said that this technique was rarely used because it required three other benders but it was always a success when it was used. It was not physically taxing but it did entail complete detachment from worldly distractions. Aang took a deep breath and started sending his energy through the others.

The energy flowed smoothly through the benders for a few minutes. But after this, all four benders in the cycle felt a powerful electric shock course through them, stunning them and causing them to break the cycle. The intensity of the electric shock was so great that they were all thrown backward, their hands smoking and their heads reeling.

Sokka and the others immediately rushed to their side and helped the benders recover from the unexpected event. Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Toph were clutching their heads in pain and dizziness.

"Something tells me that that wasn't supposed to happen," Sokka said after the four benders had recovered.

"Something went wrong along the cycle," Aang said, trying to figure out how the technique could have failed, "there was a disruption in the flow."

"I felt it too," the other three agreed.

"Maybe we weren't just focused enough," Katara suggested, "it might work if we try again."

Zuko said nothing. But from the corner of her eye, Katara saw that he had a grave and pensive expression on his face. She narrowed her eyes but decided to defer her conclusions till later.

"You're right," Aang agreed and they re-formed the circle. But after several attempts with the same results, they became more and more frustrated and decided to stop trying because they were no longer in the proper frame of mind.

A few days passed with no further development. Every time the energy started flowing through them, something would block the circuit and cause an electrifying shock to pass through the four benders. Even Aang, who was the most optimistic of the group, was beginning to lose hope in the alternative's potential for success. He racked his brain trying to find the answer to the problem.

Sokka and the others decided that it was far from pleasant to be around the other four after these botched attempts so they kept their distance.

Toph knew that she had little problem detaching from her external concerns but she knew that the other two had a harder time. But she was reluctant to point fingers and tried to figure out a way of resolving the problem.

Katara knew that it became harder and harder for her to blank out her mind and to clear it of all thoughts and she felt slightly guilty about this. But so unaccustomed was she to such guilt that she tried to find someone else to blame. And of course this someone else was Zuko.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Katara told him bitterly one day, after yet another unsuccessful attempt at achieving the Avatar state.

"What?" Zuko replied in a tone louder than he intended but he too was tired and frustrated.

Toph stood still, sensing trouble and Aang looked warily at the pair of benders who now faced each other coldly.

"Why don't you just admit that you're causing the energy block in the circle," Katara accused.

"Katara!" Aang cried angrily but Katara was unfazed.

"You can't deny it," Katara continued as Zuko stood facing her with wide eyes, "I've seen how you look every time we fail at this and I know that your mind is never really clear of all distracting thoughts. You're always weighed down by your guilt and we have to pay the price for your confusion."

"That's enough, Katara," Aang warned his waterbending master. It was rare that Aang opposed Katara, so highly did he think of her, but in the case of Zuko, he always found himself at the latter's defense.

Zuko said nothing for a few minutes but just stood there, head bowed, fists clenched, trembling with what seemed like suppressed rage.

"Zuko," Aang said, approaching the friebender, "it's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry," Zuko whispered slowly, "but Katara's right."

They all looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he continued, "but I've tried so hard to banish all thoughts from my mind but it's been hard. Memories kept flooding my consciousness and uncertainty and doubt. I'm so sorry. I've been trying my best to clear my mind, believe me, I have. But I guess it is justified to say that I am to blame for these failures. I am to blame."

Aang looked at the humbled firebender sympathetically and shook his head. Something told Aang that Zuko meant well but he was also underestimating his ability to focus. Having chased Aang all over the world with such focus and determination, Zuko was the last person Aang expected to lose focus.

"That's what you think," Toph interrupted, unable to contain herself any longer, "but though you were sincere about your doubts, I know that the disruptions didn't come only from you."

Aang nodded in agreement and Zuko looked questioningly at the earthbender.

"What do you mean?" Zuko and Katara asked incredulously.

"I mean," Toph explained, "I could sense some emotional resistance coming from you during our exercises, but I also felt the same hindrances from the other person holding my hand, Katara."

"What?" Katara exclaimed angrily, "how can you say that?"

"The same way I can tell if someone is lying," Toph replied firmly, "admit it, Katara. You know that you've been having the same trouble clearing your mind of burdensome thoughts as well because you constantly worry about whether Zuko would betray us. And now, because you don't know how to deal with YOUR guilt, you project your insecurities on Zuko."

Toph's explanation left Katara speechless and she stood there, stunned.

"Toph's right, Katara," Aang added, to Katara's horror, "I've felt it too. Every time we tried this, I would feel the path on your side block the energy, even more than the slight resistance on Zuko's side. You've been having more trouble with this than you care to admit."

At this, Katara couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she knelt down, her hand covering her mouth as all her feelings burst forth.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered in between sobs, even as Toph and Aang approached her and tried to comfort her. Zuko stood awkwardly a few steps away, not knowing how to act in such circumstances.

"I've been denying this even to myself and I know I've been despicable," the waterbender continued, "I don't know how any of you will ever forgive me for causing so much trouble."

"Katara," Aang said gently, "we bear you no ill will for what you have done."

"Besides," Toph added, "there's someone you really need to apologize to."

Katara paused in her sobbing for a bit and gazed seriously at Aang and Toph's faces. Aang nodded to her and she bowed her head in shame.

"I think we should leave them to sort things out on their own," Toph suggested, so she and Aang went in search of Sokka and the others, leaving Zuko and Katara alone.

The two of them stood there for a few awkwardly silent moments, each not daring to look at each other. Both knew what to say to the other but neither knew how to begin.

"Zuko,..."

"Katara,..."

They paused after simultaneously saying each other's names and they turned away again abruptly.

In all their previous encounters in the Western Air Temple, Zuko had always been the one who initiated the conversation so eager was he to get into Katara's good graces. This time, he said nothing because he felt that he had run out of explanations and apologies to offer. And yet, he still felt that he owed her some sort of apology. But Katara was the one who started the conversation this time.

"What happened in Ba Sing Se," she began, "was very hard for me to forget and to forgive. But I had believed that there was some good in you then and lately, I've been seeing just how much you had changed. I just didn't want to accept it because I always remembered your betrayal then."

Zuko bowed his head, not knowing what to reply to such a speech.

"But foolish though that decision may have been," she continued, "you have more than made up for it. I was just too foolish and too blind to accept it. I've doubted you and mistrusted you all this time but you've never really given me any cause to suspect your actions."

"I cannot offer you any decent excuses for what happened in Ba Sing Se," Zuko answered her, "and you were justified to doubt me, after all I've done to you and the Avatar in the past. But you have no idea how much of a weight has been lifted from me to hear you say that you finally believe me."

Katara looked at him earnestly and answered, "I've been very inconsistent in my treatment of you. Usually I'm the one most open to giving people second chances."

"You saw me at my worst," Zuko answered, "it was understandable to think I was beyond redemption."

"I'm sorry," Katara said with feeling, "I'm sorry for everything, although that can never be enough, can it?"

"Believe me, Katara," Zuko answered risking a small smile, "that is more than enough. It means a lot to me."

To his surprise, Katara smiled back, even as she wiped her tear-stained face.

"Thank you," she whispered wholeheartedly, "now I understand that so much of Aang's success really depended on us after all."

"I don't think either of us wanted to let him down, Katara," Zuko said, "but we were so preoccupied with trying to help him that we didn't really take the time to sort things out first."

"I know," Katara replied softly.

"Thank you, Katara," Zuko told the waterbender earnestly, extending his hand. She took a surprised glance at him before smiling and extending her hand as well.

And as both hands made contact, an incredible surge of electricity went through them both. But this was not the painful, unpleasant jolt they had experienced previously. This was an invigorating and exhilarating jolt which seemed to clear their blocked internal circuits.

--

"I think they're finally ready," Toph announced as Zuko and Katara appeared by one of the archways.

Aang smiled at the two, seeing their agreeable expressions. He also noted with a raised eyebrow that they had entered hand in hand and neither seemed at all bothered by such close contact.

"It seems like things turned out a lot better than we had hoped," Aang whispered to Toph who threw him a mischievous smile.

The four benders re-formed the cycle. After a few moments of preparation, they joined hands and began the process. This time, however, there were no more doubts about success. Guru Pathik would have been proud.

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Once again, the four elements lived together in harmony."


End file.
